


what it could do for others

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Collars, Darkness Around The Heart, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Fanart, Father Figures, Fix-It, Gen, Leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an extremely loyal alpha with darkness around his heart at one's service has it's perks. </p><p>Scott let Deucalion go. Deaton... doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it could do for others

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a desire for more clearly manipulative Deaton, and [the concept](http://fuckyeahteenwolfincest.tumblr.com/post/63676770102/look-at-deaton-intimidating-a-badass-alpha-with) that _no one_ hurts Deaton's sister.
> 
> As long as Scott isn't the one giving the killing blow, he'll remain T-Alpha.
> 
> I liked this sketch because from afar it looks like Deaton has a riding crop, but from up close it's both a lot less and a lot more manipulative than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress shots: [sketch](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/DeatonScottLeashwip.jpg), [inks](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/DeatonScottLeashbnw.jpg), [before 'post-editing'](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/DeatonScottLeash_almostcol.jpg), [Scott close-up](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/DeatonScottLeash-flat_close.jpg).


End file.
